Delirios de ascensor
by fanclere
Summary: One Shot AU en el que Lana Parrilla conoce a Amanda en parís, liándose una buena. Parodia sin ánimo de lucro.


**Esta historia one shot está hecha sin ánimo de lucro y solo es para la entretención del lector, es un pequeño regalo para Amanda y no pretende ofender a nadie.**

**La persona de Lana Parrilla por supuesto no pertenece, más quisiera yo. Sin más disfrutad y reíros con esta pequeña locura que va dedicada a Amanda La Roca, a mis chicas del grupo de whatsapp swanqueen, las del grupo evil regals, a mi petita, a mi morena, a mi manager adorada y a mi novia esthefybautista a quien amo con todo mi ser.**

**DELIRIOS DE ASCENSOR**

¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esa situación? Se suponía que íbamos a París a disfrutar de esa ciudad tan magnífica y, por supuesto, a conocer a Lana Parrilla, conocida por su papel de Regina Mills en Once Upon a Time, pero en lugar de estar visitando los increíbles paisajes de la ciudad del amor, nos encontrábamos encerradas en comisaría, sin entender ni una palabra de lo que nos decían los policías, y sin saber cómo íbamos a salir de ahí.

Para entender los acontecimientos que nos llevaron a ser turistas entre rejas hay que mirar algo atrás en el tiempo, cuando Amanda leyó el famoso fic "13 horas" y terminó generando una terrible obsesión con los ascensores averiados, obsesión que la empujó a cometer una locura y nos condujo de cabeza al cuartelillo.

Esa mañana habíamos llegado a Versalles felices y completamente entusiasmadas con la idea de ver a Lana, llevábamos esperando ese momento durante un año entero y por fin había llegado, para Amanda y para mí era la primera vez y estábamos completamente enloquecidas, sin duda si nos hubiésemos parado a pensar las cosas no nos habríamos metido en semejante lío. Corrijo, no me habría metido ella a mí en este lío, yo solo estuve en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado. La miraba con odio y cierto toque de humor, ya que si contamos esta aventura seguro que nadie nos cree, su cara es un auténtico poema, entre angustiada por no saber cómo saldremos de comisaría y extasiada por lo ocurrido hace unas horas. Lana había estado magnífica, era tan bella que quitaba el aliento, tan simpática y divertida… no había palabras para describirla. Una idea loca se formó en la mente de Amanda, tenía que encerrarse con ella en un ascensor como fuera pero había un pequeño problema, en Versalles no había ascensores.

Ese pequeño detalle tampoco le importó, buscaría la forma y por supuesto yo iba a ayudarla, aunque aún no lo sabía. Me expuso sus delirios de fan psicópata y yo, convencida de que estaba de coña, quise seguirle el juego para echarnos unas risas y le sugerí un armario, si en ese instante hubiese comprendido que iba en serio me habría callado, nos habríamos ahorrado todo el numerito de seguridad, y el haber acabado aquí encerradas y seguramente en la prensa mundial, seríamos famosas por esto, estaba segura.

Los hechos fueron los siguientes, todo se precipitó cuando vimos aparecer a Lana sola, sin saber dónde había dejado a los guardaespaldas que la acompañaban, tampoco nos importó mucho. Yo solo quería saludarla pues la idolatraba desde hacía años pero Amanda se adelantó y al ver como esta se quejaba de los zapatos, incluso miraba hacia los lados por si nadie la veía para quitárselos, se acercó y le sugirió coger el ascensor, provocando que nuestra diosa particular diese un brinco sobresaltada al no esperarse encontrar a alguien en ese momento.

Lana había comprendido y como pudo expresó que no tenía conocimiento de ningún ascensor, que debían ir por la escalera, en lo que Amanda le aseguró que conocía uno pero estaba escondido y solo lo usaba el servicio del lugar. Mientras la arrastraba a no sé dónde y la pobre mujer intentaba convencerla de que no era necesario, yo las seguí pues temía que la loca de mi amiga se metiera en un lío gordo y, en cierto modo, también quería ver qué se proponía pues iba a ser una risa asegurada.

No me pude creer lo que vi a continuación, Amanda metiendo a la pobre Lana dentro de un armario como yo le había sugerido. La cara de la reina malvada era un poema, debía pensar que había ido a parar en manos de una loca y no estaba muy equivocada. No quise acercarme más pero tampoco me alejé, esperando que Amanda parase con esa broma pesada y pudiésemos marcharnos.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasaron en ese cuartito de escobas pero fue demasiado ya que por todo se oían gritos en inglés y francés que no entendía, supongo que estarían buscando a la actriz como locos y me empecé a poner nerviosa, si no salían pronto la cosa se pondría fea.

Corrí hacia la puerta del armario y al abrirla, las encontré a las dos riendo de a saber qué, mi cara lo dijo todo, estaba enfadada porque me había preocupado, enfadada porque se había originado el caos por nuestra culpa y sobre todo, enfadada porque Amanda se había encerrado con Lana y yo no.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que salieron de ese armario, cuando todos los seguratas del lugar junto a los guardaespaldas de la actriz cayeron sobre nosotras y nos retuvieron, no entendí ni una sola palabra de lo que dijeron, solo entendí la palabra policía y miré a Amanda con una mirada asesina, si salíamos de esta iba a matarla.

Y ahí estaba yo, en el cuartelillo mientras la policía interrogaba a mi amiga, recordando los flashes de las cámaras cuando nos sacaron del lugar. Si me tenían que interrogar a mí también lo llevábamos crudo pues no hablaba inglés y mucho menos francés. En menudo lío nos has metido Amandis.

AMANDA:

**-Entonces señorita La Roca, cuéntenos otra vez desde el principio qué estaba haciendo Lana Parrilla en un armario con usted.**

-"Estábamos jugando al ascensor averiado"

-**Desde el principio.**

**-**"Ya se lo he dicho agente, entramos al armario y jugamos a que era un ascensor roto, nos sentamos en el suelo a esperar que viniesen a rescatarnos y mientras estuvimos hablando de nosotras y de nuestra vida"

-**¿Entiende que eso suena a secuestro? Si Lana pone una denuncia se os va a caer el pelo a ti y a tu amiguita.**

-"Yo que usted iría a la academia que le enseñó español porque está claro que no me entiende cuando le hablo, no la obligué a nada, solo jugamos a que el armario era un ascensor"

El intento de policía que me estaba interrogando iba a replicar cuando entro en la sala de interrogatorios el que parecía su superior, hablando en francés muy rápido, no entendí nada pero no me importó, yo no había hecho nada malo, solo había estado con lana en un armario, lo suficientemente cerca para tocarla y sentir que era una persona real, además no se había enfadado conmigo, le pareció incluso divertido estar sentada en ese armario, una escena surrealista que la ayudó a evadirse de la rutina y de lo programada que estaba la vida del actor.

Volvió a entrar el maldito poli inepto que no me entendía cuando le hablaba y me dijo que podía irme, que habían pagado la fianza. No creo que fueran las chicas quienes lo hicieran, no tenían tanto dinero. Pensé en Anto, pobrecilla, la había arrastrado conmigo al cuartelillo, seguro que va a matarme.

Salí de la sala de interrogatorios y un policía me dio mis cosas, busqué a Anto y vi que a ella también la habían soltado, seguía enfadada conmigo pero ya se le pasaría, tampoco había sido para tanto, por lo menos a ella no la habían interrogado como a mí.

Íbamos a irnos cuando nos quedamos las dos completamente atónitas al ver quién nos estaba esperando, de todas las personas del planeta tenía que ser ella, Lana Parrilla había venido a sacarnos del cuartelillo. Al ver cerca de mí al policía que me había interrogado no pude evitar soltarle una frase sarcástica.

-"¿Ves? Te dije que se había divertido"

El se puso rojo y desapareció rápidamente mientras Anto y yo no sabíamos dónde meternos ni dónde mirar, demasiado avergonzadas. Si miraba a lana seguro que me entraba la risa floja y la liábamos otra vez. Fue ella que se acercó a nosotras riendo y nos dijo en perfecto español (malvada, sabe hablar español y nos ha hecho chapurrear inglés todo el rato).

-**Fue una experiencia divertida sin duda, quizás vuelva el año que viene a la convención si eso significa vivir aventuras con dos locas como vosotras. Amanda espero que la próxima vez sí que tengan ascensor y no tengamos que improvisar uno.**

No giñó un ojo y se marchó, dejándonos completamente rojas y muertas de vergüenza. Volvimos al apartamento en silencio pero cuando llegamos nos miramos y no pudimos evitar estallar en una carcajada.

Sin duda sería un viaje para el recuerdo y sin duda Anto y yo hacemos un equipo formidable. El resto del viaje transcurrió sin altercados, visitamos París, sus monumentos, sus barrios, sin poder evitar morirnos de risa cada vez que entrábamos a un ascensor. El retorno a casa fue duro y más porque Anto y yo nos separamos, cada una se fue a su provincia. Llegué y me abracé a mis perros pues los había echado de menos, mi telefóno móvil se volvió loco de tantos mensajes y se bloqueó, tuve que esperar un momento para poder mirarlo. Entre todas las notificaciones que tenía hubo una que me dejó completamente en las nubes, en twitter Lana Parrilla me estaba siguiendo y me había mencionado: gracias por esa agradable tarde encerradas en el ascensor.

**FIN.**

**Bueno ya dije que era una paridita y es básicamente un regalo para amanda, porque la quiero mucho y porque no me ha dejado en paz durante demasiado tiempo para que se lo escriba, en fin Amandis tetis te quiero.**


End file.
